Mariposa Silenciosa
by kushinaU.89
Summary: Solo un aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar la vacia vida y duro corazón de un hombre como él, Roy Mustang; Pero no cualquier mariposa, es aquella de ojos miel y vestido azul, es aquella la que llenara su vida... Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Hoolis este es mi segundo fic :P, ya pronto terminare el otro, pero kiero escribir este antes de q mi imaginación se apague :P

Muchas gracias por leer ^.^

Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no pertenecen, solo soy una fanatica más de esta serie, y por supuesto de Royai

(Notas de la autora)

Relato

-Cuando los personajes hablan-

-_Cuando los personajes estan hablando en su mente, para si mismos, o piensan-_

**Flash Back/ Fin Flash Back**

******************** Cambio de escena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 Sorpresas durante el Ocaso**

Era el ocaso de aquel dia de primavera, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, mientral el mar era reflejo de sus detellos. Un poco alejado de ese lugar, se escuchaba en el cercano bosque que limitaba con la orilla de la playa, el estrepitoso sonido del cañon de una escopeta, alguien cazaba patos o tal vez conejos, quien sabe.

Hace mucho que él no iba a ese lugar, su familia era poseedora de grandes riquezas, y entre ellas una Casona enorme, la Casona de la prestigiosa familia Mustang, úbicada ventajosamente en aquel lugar del mundo donde nadie se pudiera imaginar o más bién para ello hace falta toda la imaginación que Dios nos dio; una vegetación afrodisiaca y amazonica, llena de vida y plenitud, los animales abundaban por ahi, los árboles llenos de variados frutos y no era novedad en aquel bosque encontrar las más de un millon de mariposas desconocidas y escazas, pero solo una era unica, se sabia que ahi habitaba la mariposa azul, aunque solo algunos eran afortunados de verla, se dice que quien la vea quedara prendado para siempre de ella, por el resto de su vida...

Roy habia llegado el día anterior, el ambiente en ciudad central estaba bastante agotador y decidio tomarse unas vacasiones, consideraba que dos semanas estarian bién, necesitaba relajarse, a pesar de que central presentara todas las condiciones para un mujeriego como él y además que se encontraba en el mejor momento de su carrera, últimamente no estaba de animos, necesitaba tomar aire. Dentro de sus planes él no habia considerado ir a su antiguo hogar, desde que sus padres murieron en aquel misterioso accidente quedando acargo de él su querida nana Fleur, escapo de aquel lugar apenas pudo uniendose a la milicia, como alquimista nacional, ya que le recordaba demasiado a sus padres, y su corazón se volvia a llenar de nostalgia, odio y soledad, aunque en su corazón siempre se sintio solo. Solo por la sugerencia de su mejor amigo Maes, quien le recomendaba sería lo mejor.

**Flash-Back**

**-Vamos Roy, ya es tiempo que dejes eso en el pasado- Mientras caminaban por las afueras del recinto militar, ya habian terminado sus horas de trabajo y regresaban camino a sus casas, era una tarde bastante agradable, por ello decidieron caminar y dejar sus autos en el estacionamiento del recinto.**

**-Y claro que esta en el pasado, permanece en mi pasado- Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, como si nada pasara.**

**-Roy...- Suspirando y estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo, como intentando relajarse. -Puedes engañarme a mí, pero no a ti, y si es cierto que esta en tu pasado, ¿Porque aun no lo has superado?-**

**Roy se detubo inmediatamente, bajo sucabeza, suspiro ny volvio a mirar a su amigo. -Si te digo que acepto tu idea de irme esos días allá, ¿Me dejaras tranquilo de una buena vez?- Con cara de pereza.**

**Maes sonrio, puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo, sonrio y le dijo. -Pues claro amigo, pero no sin antes invitarte a cenar en mi casa, Gracia prepara algo delicioso, además...- Sus lentes brillaron y sonrio perversamente, al tiempo que ejercia una leve presion con su mano en el hombro de su aigo, que comenzaba a reaccionar sabiendo lo que se venía. -¡Deberias verla!, tiene un mes de embarazo, ¡se ve hermosa! y ya creo que nacera el bebe, ¡si hasta me habla!, claro en su idioma pero lo hace, ¡¿no crees que es algo increible?!- Maes tenia estrellitas en sus ojos mientras juntaba sus manos para hablar de su querida familia, que pronto para él, serian 3.**

**Sonriendo nerviosamente y con cara de saquenme de a qui. -Si Maes...- Apartando a su amigo a un lado del camino para él continuar el suyo. -Lo que tu digas- Mirando sus pies con una mirada vacia.**

**Volviendo un poco a la realidad. -Sabes Roy, eso es lo que te hace falta- Mirando a su amigo.**

**Él no se dio vuelta, sin embargo se detuvo unos segundos. -¿?- Como si nada**

**-Te hace falta alguien a quien amar, te hace falta una familia- Absolutamente en tono solemne.**

**Roy sonrio a medias. -Hmp...-Con incredulidad, y como si no ubiera escuchado lo que dijo su amigo, continuo su camino.**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

Con una pierna en cuclillas y la otra con la rodilla en el suelo, mientras con ambas manos, una sobre y la otra por debajo, sujetaba su escopeta, enconcando sus ojos en cierto objetivo. Un conejito. (u.u)

Estaba apunto de disparar por cuarta vez en aquel termino de la tarde, sus ojos estaban enfocados absolutamente en auqel animal, a solo segundos de precionar el gatillo, cuando por medio de la mira divisa una mancha azul, levanta la vista para saber que es lo que bloqueba su blanco y cuando logro verlo...

-No lo puedo creer- Bajo el arma y se levanto lentamente del suelo mientras observaba aquella cosa o más bien aparición segun él.

La nana Fleur, desde que él era pequeño le contaba historias sobre aquel lugar, de lo mágico que era, de las leyendas urbanas de aquel lugar, pero sobre todo, de lo misteriosa, magica, hermosa y unica que era la Morpho Menelaus. Más conocida como...

-Mariposa azul- La mariposa se encontraba posada en una de tantas flores, y hasta que no fue mencionado su nombre, ella no se habia movido, comenzo a aletear sus alas. Roy estaba absolutamente asombrado nunca la habia visto. -Increible- El pelinegro estaba anonadado. La mariposa empezo a moverse del lugar, y sin darse cuenta él le seguía su andar. La mariposa apresuro su vuelo, Roy también se apresuro para así no perderla de vista; ya estaban llegando casi al final del bosque, donde comenzaba la playa y el sol que iba quedando del ocaso, encandilaba su vista. Antes de poder abrir sus ojos, sintio el sondio de las olas del mar como llegaban delicadamente hasta tocar la arena seca de ahi. Roy abrio sus parpados, ya habia perdido de vista a la mariposa, sin embargo, había encontrado algo nuevo, o más bién a alguien nuevo.

A la orilla de la playa, donde aun podian llegar las olas, se encontraba una joven chica de no más de 23 años, desmayada, aferrada delicadamente a un bulto que traía en sus brazos. Roy corrio apresuradamente hasta llegar hacia ella, a pesar de que la distancia no era de mas de 10 metros y su estado fisico, a sus 27 casi 28 años era perfecto, su corazón aún no dejaba de estar acelerado. De pie junto a la chica, no se atrevia acercarse, tal vez pensaba que se romperia aquella joven con tan solo un leve contacto, se veia demaciado fragil en ese estado. Llevaba un vestido de color azul, que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, era de tirantes, y con un escote en V pronunciado, pero bastante femenino y delicado, que seguia la forma de sus senos. Una cinta tambien de color azul pero un poco más metalico, cruzaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura del vestido; estaba descalza, tenia algunos arañazos en sus piernas y brazos, y su cabellera rubia cai suelta por su espalda y agunos mechones en su rostro, la joven se encontraba toda mojada.

Después de observarla detenidamente, Roy tardo solo 1 segundo en agacharse a un lado de ella para correrle los mechones y así poder ver su rostro. -_Talvez así sea más facil ayudarla..._- Se decia, intentando reconocer el rostro de la joven sin embargo nunca lo habia visto. Acerco dudoso su mano hasta el rostro de ella, e inevitablemente lo acaricio. -_¿Quien es ella?-_ Su mirada permanecia seria, pero fija en ella. No podia dejarla ahi, y menos en aquellas circunstancias, se convencia mentalmente de que era así, de que solo por eso la ayudaria. En ese instante lo saco de su concentración un ladrido de cachorro que vino desde el bulto que ella sostenia, él se aventuro a descubrirlo y otra sorpresa se llevo. -_Un Perro-_ Le dío una mirada curiosa, el cachorrito también estaba todo mojado, su pelaje era de color negro y por la panza y cara era de color blanco. Suspiro. Puso su escopeta tras su espalda, ya que esta tenia un cinturon que podia hacerla colgar de sus hombros o como ahora él la ubico. Tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, el cachorrito se encontra entre el regaso de ella y el estomago de él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el cachorrito llevaba un collar con una pequeña placa que tenia una inscripción que el leyo. _-"Para mi querida Nienta Elizabeth"- _El pelinegro comezo a caminar, pensado en las tres sorpresas que hoy se habia encontrado, en especial la segunda... -_Así que Elizabeth-_ Le dirigio por última vez la mirada, ella parecia agotada; su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de ahi, al parecer estas mini vacaciones no iba a ser tan apacibles como él esperaba o más bien aburridas como creía, pero algo más en su interior... tal véz su corazón, le decia que su vida iba a dar un giro completo...

-_Elizabeth...-_

_**............... Se dice que tan solo con el aleteo de una mariposa, en algún lugar del mundo puede cambiar el destino de algo que pretendia otro rumbo .............. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer ^.^

Por cierto lo del alateo de la mariposa, es referente a la teoria del caos, para quienes no sepan ^.^

Espero pronto subir el proximo chapters y que les guste :D

Dios los bendiga ^.^

Chau!


	2. Miradas en el Silencio, La voz de tus oj

Muchas gracias por leer ^.^

Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no pertenecen, solo soy una fanatica más de esta serie, y por supuesto de Royai.

De ante mano muchas gracias a todos ^.^, espero puedan disfrutar de la lectura y sea de su totl y completo agrado, o por lo menos algo :p

Mil gracias :)

(Notas de la autora)

Relato

-Cuando los personajes hablan-

-_Cuando los personajes estan hablando en su mente, para si mismos, o piensa_

_**Mundo de los sueños**_

**Flash Back/ Fin Flash Back**

******************** Cambio de escena.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miradas en el Silencio, La voz de tus ojos**

-_Así que Elizabeth-_ Le dirigió por última vez la mirada, ella parecía agotada; su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, al parecer estas mini vacaciones no iba a ser tan apacibles como él esperaba o más bien aburridas como creía, pero algo más en su interior... tal vez su corazón, le decía que su vida iba a dar un giro completo...

-_Elizabeth...-_

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**-¡Abuelo!, es hermosa- Llamando la atención del general Gruman, quien retiraba las maletas del auto, para después adentrarse en la casa que se encontraba ubicada en una colina cercana al mar.**_

_**Recorría cada uno de los rincones de aquella casa, habitaciones, cosina, comedor, terraza y finalmente el balcón que le permitía una maravillosa vista del sol en el horizonte. **_

_**-A tus padres les encantaba- Posando sus nostálgicos ojos en el mar y poniendo su mano sobre un hombro de su nieta.**_

_**La joven tomo una sonrisa un poco desganada, puso una de sus manos en la baranda del balcón, ya que con la otra tenia en brazos a un pequeño bulto en el cual dormía un pequeño cachorrito. Lo miro enternecida y beso su cabeza con cuidado de no despertarlo.**_

_**-Creo que te gusto- Observo a su nieta tranquilamente, le sonrió, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y le dio un beso en la frente para después retirarse, diciéndole. -Será mejor que pienses en un nombre pronto- Se dio vuelta, miro el bulto que ella sostenía y le volvió a sonreír. -Por ahora yo debo continuar con la labor de las maletas- Se dio vuelta y continuo con su camino.**_

_**Elizabeth solo le sonrió, se quedo ahí, mirando un rato más como pronto haría su presencia el Ocaso; decidió que seria mejor ir a ayudar a su abuelo con las maletas, por ello se dirigió a la entrada, donde estaba estacionado el auto, vio como su abuelo tenia la cabeza dentro del porta maleta y lo llamo. -¡Abuelo!, sabes que no es seguro meter la cabeza dentro del porta maletas, la compuerta se puede caer sobre tu cabeza y golpearte- En tono reprochador, mientras que su abuelo sacaba su cabeza para mirarla con cara de niño enojado.**_

_**Elizabeth lo miro divertida, su abuelo continuaba sacando las maletas, hasta que ella vio un pequeño destello de luz, seguido de una delga luz roja que apuntaba en la espalda de su abuelo, fijado en su corazón; palideció y grito desesperadamente. -¡¡¡Abuelo!!!- **_

_**Su abuelo se dio vuelta, la miro y en esos momentos se sintió el sonido de la explosión del cañón de una arma. -Huye...- Solo en un susurro ella pudo escuchar aquellas palabras, sus ojos se humedecieron, sus piernas temblaron. -///Huye///- Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, no reaccionaba. Vio caer a su abuelo en el suelo, desmayado, por la boca le corría sangre y tenía sus ojos medio abiertos. Todo lo veía en cámara lenta, sentía el palpitar de su corazón lento, hasta que vio la misma luz que enfoco a su abuelo, su corazón se acelero repentinamente y reacciono. -///Huye///- Y así lo hizo, no conocía el lugar, no sabia donde ir, pero corrió, sentía como unos pasos más atrás de ella la perseguían como si ella fuera la presa y el ó ellos los depredadores. Se adentro en las profundidades del bosque salvaje, algunas ramas de flores o plantas con espinas le rozaron los brazos, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aun cargaba a su cachorrito en brazos, ya no solo era su vida era la de ellos dos; los sentía cerca, giro un poco su cabeza para observar, sintió como algo la seguía, sentía la sed de sangre de aquel ser, se desespero y trato de apresurar su paso, pero tropezó con una raíz de árbol, cayó de rodillas para no caer su peso sobre el bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, se volvió a levantar más agitada y desesperada, en la caída perdió uno de sus zapatos y en el camino perdía el otro; debido al golpe en sus piernas, quedaron algunas pequeñas heridas y moretones; sabía que venia el final del camino y todo se finalizaría, llego a un acantilado y vio una persona al parecer conocida por ella.**_

_**-¡Por favor! ayuda me- su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, al parecer esa persona seria su salvación.**_

_**-Elizabeth- Arrastro el nombre de la chica con diversión y lujuria. Se acerco a ella y rió un poco. Instintivamente la joven se iba alejando de él, a medida que se acercaba, hasta ella quedar en el borde del acantilado al lado del mar. -¡Por supuesto que te ayudare!- Levanto su mano y con ella golpeo fuertemente a Elizabeth haciéndola resbalar hacía atrás, y golpearse en la cabeza con una roca.**_

_**Elizabeth desmayada e inconsciente aun sostenía a su pequeño cachorro, ya no sabia nada de la vida y ese sería su final. Sintió como la fuerza de la gravedad hacia obra en su cuerpo... . La persona que la había golpeado la empujaba risco a bajo para que se perdiera en el fondo del mar y ella iba cayendo hacía el final de sus días... hacia su destino. Se unida en el mar, se le acaba el aire, sintió los latidos del bulto que mantenía en su pecho y....**_

_**Comenzó a tocar con su mano su alrededor, era blando, cómodo y amplio; se encontraba en una cama, había estado durmiendo, se sentó, miro sus manos y unas imágenes del sueño rondaron su cabeza produciéndole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevo sus manos ahí, le dolía mucho, no entendía nada, no sabia nada... no recordaba nada.**_

_**-Veo que ya despertaste- Una voz entre las sombras salio, sentando en un rincón de la habitación, con su cara de lado cargada en una de sus manos que su brazo reposaba en uno de los brazos del sillón silla donde se encontraba.**_

_**Levanto su cabeza inmediatamente y retiro sus manos de su cabeza, ¿Quien era él se preguntaba?. La miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros. Se levando de donde se encontraba y se acerco a ella. Ahora podía ver su rostro mejor, sin embargo aun no lo reconocía. **_

_**La seguía mirando, seriamente. -Has estado dormida 3 días desde que te encontré en la playa- Mantenía un tono solemne pero no autoritario.**_

_**-Yo...- Iba a responder, o al menos eso quería, pero no pudo, su voz... no tenia voz. Se llevo las manos a sus pecho y garganta, bajaba la mirada y la tenía perdida, que pasaba ahí, ¿Acaso desde siempre no tuvo voz?.**_

_**El joven que se encontraba junto a ella la miro indagatoria mente, al parecer ella no podía hablar y tenia la mirada confundida y perdida. -Llamare al Doctor para que venga a revisarte y así nos de un diagnos- **_

_**Su discurso fue interrumpido por el ladrido de un perrito que entraba presuroso en aquella habitación, corría hacia ellos y salta impulsado por la velocidad, sobre la cama donde esta la joven. Volvió a ladrar llamando la atención de ella, la miro alegremente y movió su cola. La rubia lo miro curiosa, enternecida, iba a acercar su mano para acariciarlo, pero en ese momento, fue detenida por una rápida imagen de su sueño, que apenas recordaba, pero las imágenes de un bulto en sus brazos y ella besándolo delicada mente se hicieron presentes, junto con un dolor de cabeza. Se volvió a tomar la cabeza entre sus manos, le dolía mucho, hasta que sintió un brazo en su hombro y la voz del mismo joven de hace un rato, que permanecía ahí, y le decía. **_

_**-Será mejor que no te esfuerces... Elizabeth- Pronunciando su nombre con tal delicadeza, que la estremeció. Volvió la mirada a él, quería verlo a los ojos, y pudo ver nuevamente esos ojos negros profundo, que la miraban preocupados, curiosos, tranquilos y serios. La chica abrió un poco más sus ojos al notar que en lo profundo de los de él, se escondía un deje de tristeza. -Tienes los ojos miel- Las palabras del joven la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Él también la observaba, preocupado por lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a ella y lo de su voz, si era un accidente temporal o siempre fue así, curioso por saber quien era ella y descubrir el misterio de su aparición así en la playa, tranquilo, porque jamás perdía la calma y el control ante nada, ni menos ante ella que lo miraba atentamente y él lo notaba, en cambio ella no notaba eso de él hacia ella; se mantenía serio, aunque bajo ese manto guardaba su pasado que aun le martirizaba en su presente.**_

Sin más reparo en estudiarla, hizo una leve reverencia a la joven. -Debo retirarme por ahora- Dándose media vuelta en dirección hacia la puerta, y ya habiendo llegado ahí, se detuvo en el umbral, para decirle en tono autoritario y sin reparo en negaciones. -Te veré en la cena Elizabeth- saliendo por fin de la habitación.

La joven rubia aun no salia de la impresión, ¿Quien era él?, ¿Por que la llamaba así?, ¿A caso ese seria su nombre?, además no solo esas dudas la embargaban, ¿Donde estaba?, ¿Que sucedía?, ¡¿Por que rayos no recordaba nada?!.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

En el primer piso de la casona, muy cerca de las escaleras, se acercaba una mujer de cierta edad avanzada, estatura media, su pelo tomado en un pequeño moño, tenia en su cintura puesto un delantal de cocina, mientras se acercaba a la persona que terminaba de descender por las escaleras, con un aspecto agotado y ojeroso.

-Joven Mustang- Decía su nombre con el tono de una madre preocupada y cariñosa a la vez. -Ya ha bajado por fin, ¿Quiere decir que al fin la joven ha despertado?- Con tono de alivio.

-Así es nana- Estirando sus brazos como queriendo relajarse. -Ahora por favor, prepara me un café- Poniendo su mano en el hombro de su querida nana, le sonrío y pretendiendo continuar con su camino hacia su despacho.

-¡Niño Roy!- En todo reprobador y poniendo sus manos en su cintura. -Adonde cree que va, usted no ha descansado desde hace tres días y ¿Pretende ir a trabajar?- Haciendo la pregunta con algo de incredulidad. La nana Fleur ya era una mujer de 65 años, era alguien muy amorosa y cálida con las personas, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar y defender a quien consideraba su familia se convertía en una verdadera bestia (xD). Desde que Roy quedo sin sus padres, ella se dedico completamente a cuidarlo y complacerlo en lo que considerara correcto y bueno; por ello, y por tantos años bajo su cuidado, lo conocía bastante bien, como para saber o predecir algunas actitudes o reacciones de él.

-Mi querida Fleur- Dándose otra vez vuelta hacia ella. -Tengo que cumplir con el trabajo, a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones, bien sabes que mis obligaciones teóricas y estrátegicas aun están siempre en mi labor como militar- Cerrando sus ojos tranquilamente, como para darle un tono de solemnidad absoluta.

-¡Oh por Dios!, joven Mustang, deje de comportarse como un niño y haga caso de una vez- Algo desesperada.

Abro sus ojos de forma relajada y como si nada pasara, le dijo-¿No queremos dar mala impresión o si mi querida nana Fleur?- Dando de soslayo una mirada a su nana para después llevarla al segundo piso, en un pilar al lado de las escaleras. Enseguida la Nana comprendió, dándose una sorpresiva y apresurada vuelta para ver en la misma dirección que Roy.

En ese momento Riza se vio sorprendida, no era que estuviese espiando, solo buscaba el baño, pero se perdió, llegando a ese lugar y sin querer escucho la conversación. a su lado se encontraba el cachorrito, comenzando a mover su cola justo cuando el los miro. Otra vez la miraba así, como antes, sintió una pequeña electricidad recorrer su cuerpo y desvió su mirada, la situación era bastante acusatoria, no quería causar mala impresión o algo, quería pedir disculpas, pero no podía. Suspiro y llevo su mirada a sus manos, que en ellas comenzaba a arrugar el camison que llevaba puesto para dormir.

-¡Querida!- Alegremente le dirigió la palabra y comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar donde ella. -¡Por fin estas despierta!-

La joven solo atino a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa, levemente, aun con la mirada en sus manos, sentía la constante mirada del joven Mustang sobre ella.

-¿Pero que haces de pie?, deberías estar en cama- Llevando su mano a la frente de la chica para verificar su temperatura.

Riza la miro de forma suplicante, intentando decirle lo que hacia ahí, para que no se prestara para malas interpretaciones. Roy noto esto, siendo él, el único que pudo leer el lenguaje de sus ojos. -¿Buscabas el baño no es así?- Tomando el tono serio que adoptaba con ella. Inmediatamente la joven aludida, llevo la vista a él, con unos ojos que demostraba que lo que decía era verdad y una expresión de alivio absoluto al verse comprendida y no mal interpretada. -Fleur, por favor guia al baño a la señorita- Se dio media vuelta para ir donde pretendía desde un principio, pero continuo diciendo mientras avanzaba. -Preparale la tina para que pueda tomarse un baño y así relajarse, parece que no tuvo un muy buen sueño como esperábamos- Desapareciendo en las sombras del pasillo que lo llevaban a su despacho..

-Oh, por Dios, mi niña, ¿No has dormido bien?- Tomándola de la mano y comenzando a guiarla por el pasillo. -¡Te prepare en baño que te dejara como nueva!- Diciendo esto con mucho animo y naturalidad.

La joven solo se dejo guiar por aquella mujer, no sabia como reaccionar frente a la situación, estaba en una confusión permanente, y por ello solo se dejaba llevar en aquellas circunstancias, además, la mujer de avanzada edad aunque de espíritu de joven, no le inspiraba ni el más mínimo escatimo de desconfianza, al contrario, le parecía bastante agradable.

Ya al fin llegaron al cuarto de baño, era muy amplio, en 2 de las cuatro esquina se encontraba unos maceteros grandes con flores naturales que eran adecuadas para ambientes cerrados, y en los otros dos se encontraban un tipo de mueble alto y un poco ancho que contenía toda variedad de productos para aseo personal, alguna que otra cosa, así como decorativa. Habían 3 espejos grandes y altos pegados a la pared y cercano a ellos un asiento redondo color naranjo estaba ubicado; la tina estaba ubicada un poco al centro del cuarto, justo por donde llegaba la luz del sol, ya que en esa misma ubicación, arriba en el techo estaba una ventana en la que se podía apreciar el hermoso paisaje del cielo azul, ya sea tanto en el día, como en la noche. Aproximadamente la tina media 4 metros de ancho y 3 de largo, por ende, en ella podían caber perfectamente 3 personas sentadas cómodamente. La nana Fleur giro la llave de la tina hasta que se llenara totalmente de agua, dejando caer algunos brebajes para que así, produjeran espuma, aceites de relajación, perfume y esencia de rosas. -Querida, iré por unas toallas, mientras puedes meterte ya en la tina- Mientras cerraba la llave por donde corría agua, ya que el agua ya había cumplido su cometido, llenar la tina.

Al momento en que Fleur se retiro, Riza empezó a quitarse la ropa, sin darse cuenta se miraba en el espejo, quería reconocer su cuerpo, no le parecía extraño, al contrario le era muy familiar, obvio, era su cuerpo, noto su piernas y brazos con algunos rastros de heridas pasadas, con el tiempo las recordaría, vio su pelo rubio que desde la perspectiva de frente le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, querría verse de espaldas, noto que su pelo desde ese punto de vista le llegaba casi a la cintura y por debajo de su el, diviso unas manchas o lineas negras, se asusto, tomo su pelo entre sus manos, levantando este, un poco para mejorar la visión. -_¿Qué es esto?-_ Un tatuaje formaba parte de su espada, con símbolos y letras desconocidas para ella; sintió que alguien se acercaba y decidió meterse de inmediato en la tina, ocultándose casi hasta los hombros, y con su pelo tratando de ocultar lo que había descubierto hace unos segundos.

-Querida- Cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -Me he tardado un poco por que como vi que no traías más ropa el otro día- Dejando las toallas en un pequeño mueble para ellas, mientras entre sus manos extendía delicada mente el vestido azul pertenecía a la joven. -Lo lleve a lavar ¡Y aquí esta!- Mostrándoselo feliz de la vida. -¡Como nuevo!-

Riza no sabia que hacer o decir, reconoció ese vestido, unas imágenes del pasado, vistiéndolo sola en el probador de una tienda atisbaron su mente, junto con un dolor de cabeza, aunque lo disimulo lo más que pudo; trato de decir gracias, olvidando que no podía hablar. Llevo su mano a su garganta como en la ocasión anterior y bajo su mirada tristemente.

-Tranquila querida- Dejando el vestido en un estante del mueble acercándose a un lado de la joven, para acariciarle el cabello. -El joven Roy me a comunicado lo de tu voz, pero tranquila ya la recuperaras- Tomando una barra de jabón de miel y sosteniendo el brazo de la joven mientras le pasaba el jabón por el brazo, como una madre lo haría con su pequeña hija. -Sabes me gusta que estés aquí- Riza aun mantenía la mirada vacía en la espuma, aunque sin querer y con algo de confianza, se dejaba mimar por las atenciones de la señora Fleur. -Le hará muy bien al joven Roy compartir con alguien más- Corriendo dulcemente el cabello de la joven hacia un lado para comenzar a jabonar su espalda. -Además he vista que se entereza mucho por ti- Riendo pícaramente, como sospechando algo. -Me encantaría ver pronto este lugar lleno de niños- Algo ya emocionada, y como visualizando un futuro que nadie esperaba.

Riza al escuchar las dos últimas frases de la mujer, la impacto, le sorprendió mucho las suposiciones y pretensiones de aquella mujer y más si era una desconocida, de sobre salto la miro de lado y justo en ese momento recordé lo que hace unos momentos ella había descubierto y se alejo un poco, como asustada de que vieran lo que ella recién se encontró. Fleur lo noto, y la miro de forma maternal. -Tranquila querida, ya sabia de esto- Acariciándole la mejilla para después poner como costumbre suya, las manos en su cintura. -¿O me creerías capaz de dejar que Roy te desvistiera y cambiara de ropa?-Algo exagerada. -¡No señor!, ¡nada de nada hasta que no este fijado su compromiso!- Con ensoñación y autoridad absoluta. Sinceramente, si que la Nana Fleur estaba empeñada en comprometer a Roy con la joven que recién conocía hace 3 días, y es que veía tan solo a su protejido, que a pesar de que era conocedora de su fama de mujeriego, siempre veía la mirada de él vacía, pero desde que llego aquella chica a su hogar, la mirada de él que había visto por años llena de tristeza y vació, las vio disipadas por preocupación y un sutil interés hacia alguien más, aunque el no lo admitiera y lo cubriera con el manto de frialdad y dureza de costumbre en él. Además desde un principio, desde que vio a Elizabeth llegar inconsciente en los brazos de Roy, aquella tarde, vio una pureza total en la joven, que le inspiro un cariño protector y maternal, además de una simpatía absoluta. Presentía que esa joven daría un giro en sus vidas, y más aún en la solitaria vida de Roy. Por otro lado, la casa se sentía más animada y llena de vida desde que la chica cruzo en los brazos de Roy el umbral de la puerta, considerando también que venia con un pequeño cachorrito, Fleur se entretenía mucho cuidándolo y alimentándolo

Riza sonrió levemente aunque divertida y nerviosa frente a la actitud de la mujer, decidió dejar de preocuparse, al mirar a los ojos azules de Fluiré, le pareció de lo más sincera y con buenas intenciones, era como un calor de madre, no podría molestarse con ella, lo sabia, cerro un poco los ojos y suspiro.

-Tranquila, será nuestro secreto- Le sonrió.

La rubia afirmo ahora tranquilamente.

Finalmente, después de una a dos horas había terminado el baño de la joven. La ayudaba a salir de la tina, mientras la cubría con la toalla, la llevo para que se sentara en el asiento frente a los espejos, al tiempo que le secaba un poco su pelo con otra toalla. -Querida, es hora de que baje a preparar la mesa- Mirándola desde el espejo. -Ya casi es hora de cenar y mi querido niño Roy debe estar muerto de hambre- Acercándole un cepillo de pelo y dejándolo en la mesita que estaba a un lado de los espejos. -No tardes mucho- Con expresión de felicidad. -Roy te esperara para cenar- Saliendo tranquila pero a la vez entusiasmada del cuarto.

La chica suspiro, tomo el cepillo, comenzando a cepillarce el cabello. -_Es verdad...- _Cerrando sus ojos, recordando los ojos profundos de él. -_Él dijo que nos veríamos en la cena-_ Dejo el cepillo a un lado, se levanto para ponerse su vestido limpio y como nuevo que le había dejado Fleur, se ato la cinta azul de la cintura formando un pequeño pero delicado moño, y salio del baño para dirigirse a las escaleras y bajar al primer piso. Entonces lo vio, ahí estaba esperándola, inmóvil, inexpresivo, pero sin quitarle la mirada de vestido con unos pantalones negros, llevaba unos zapatos tradicionales, una camisa blanca teniendo abierta los dos primero botones del cuello de esta, su pelo tenia la apariencia de húmedo, al parecer él también había tomado un baño. Se sintió completamente perdida ante la mirada de él. Por fin llego al último escalón, donde él le extendió su mano para ayudarla a terminar de bajar los escalones.

-Espero ahora te encuentres mejor Elizabeth- Sin quitarle la mirada de encima y sonriendole cordialmente, aunque con la naturalidad seductor de su persona.

Se sintió estremecer un poco, solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa de la forma más tranquila que pudo conseguir. La llevo del brazo hasta el comedor, donde ya estaba lista la mesa, dos empleados de la casa estaba cada uno a ambos lados de la habitación, parados, esperando a su señor, Fleur se encontraba en la cocina junto con dos a 3 personas mas que la ayudaban con la cena y todo lo demás de la casa. Al llegar los dos a la habitación, Roy, como el joven caballero que era la ayudo a sentarce en una cabeza de la mesa mientras que el al otro extremo, se sentaba en la otra. Ya dispuestos cada uno en su lugar, el pelinegro cruzo los dedos de sus manos frente a él mientras la miraba a ella; ella de los nervios desvió la mirada a la decoración de todo a su alrededor, comenzando bajo la mesa a frotar sus pies entre sí, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no llevaba zapatos; A pesar de ser solo segundos, el silencio era sepulcral, hasta que él lo rompió.

-Hace un día atrás- Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, llamando su atención. -Llame al doctor para que te examinara- Atrajo su mirada. -Tuviste un golpe en la cabeza- Riza lo miraba atentamente. -Me dijo que era probable que por ese tipo de golpe, no recordaras nada por algún tiempo- Ella bajo la mirada tristemente. -Mañana vendrá el doctor nuevamente- Poniendo sus brazos a los costados de la silla de cabecera. -Para verificar lo de tu voz- Otra vez la joven le devolvió la mirada, tratando de agradecerle, él cargo su mejilla derecha en sus nudillos de su brazo derecho y solo le sonrió vagamente.

-_¿Quien es él?_- No dejaba de preguntarse eso, hasta que dos personas de las que se encontraban en la cocina comenzaron a servir los platos, el primero era de una sopa liviana para que entraran en calor. Comenzando a disfrutar de ella, ambos, una tranquila cena, cruzando en ocasiones sus miradas.

Uno de los sirvientes que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación salio del lugar para ir a la sala donde se encontraba a la entrada de la casona, habían tocado el timbre, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, y encontrándose ahí un mensajero que le entregaba un telegrama al sirviente. Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se dirigió directamente donde su señor para entregarle la correspondencia. Él joven y señor de la casa lo recibió de inmediato al tener un aspecto de prioritario, comenzando a leerlo y justo en ese momento llegaba Fleur a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

-¡Roy!, ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no trabajes mientras comes?- Recargando con frustración una de sus manos en la mesa.

-Lo siento Nana, pero esto no puede esperar- Se levanto de la silla guardando la carta en su bolsillo. -Con su permiso- Inclinándose levemente y retirándose del lugar, sintiendo después de esto como se abría y cerraba de una vez la puerta de entrada a la casona. A Roy no le importo que estaba cenando, no considero la petición de su nana, e ignoro a quien se encontraba cenando junto a él.

Riza al notar como se iba, sintió un nudo en su garganta... ¿Como era posible que tanta galantería y preocupación cambien del cielo a la tierra en tan solo unos segundos a una frialdad y despreocupación total?. Con la cuchara comenzaba a jugar con la sopa. No tenia porque preocuparse o molestarle las actitudes de alguien que ni conocía, pero era el único a quien conocía en ese momento, a excepción de la señora Fleur; pero él había cuidado de ella, aunque la nana Fleur también ¿O no?.

Abstraída en sus pensamientos no se dio ni cuenta como la observaba una curiosa nana Fleur, decidió terminar de tomarse la sopa. Al venir el segundo plato ya no tenia hambre, Fleur le hacia compañía y noto esto, por ende tranquilamente fue retirando los platos. Elizabeth se retiro de la habitación, tomo el camino que recordaba a donde había descansado aquellos días en los que dormía inconsciente. Noto que en la ventana de su cuarto había un balcón que daba vista al bosque y un poco más allá al mar. Se asomo al balcón y sintió como la brisa acariciaba sus brazos y una imagen de un lugar parecido, pero sin árboles y una persona a su lado paso como un flash por su cabeza, se tomo fuertemente de la baranda y bajo su cabeza tratando de apaciguar el dolor y cuando bajo la vista, se dio cuenta de otra cosa muy hermosa, en la terraza de esa parte de la casa, se encontraba un hermoso jardín de flores, aunque costaba apreciarlas bien ya que estaban casi cubiertas y rodeadas por malesa y hierbas que brotaban de la tierra, sin embargo la belleza de aquellas flores no se dejaba apagaba, y más aun con luz de la luna se podían apreciar aun mejor. No pudo contener el deseo de ir a aquel lugar, al caminar por los pasillos y descender recorriendo hasta al fin llegar a su destino, guiada por su instinto, noto que ya los sirvientes se habían ido a dormir y la nana Fleur tal vez estaría en la misma labor que los demás o tal vez quien sabe, esperando aun a Roy; aunque Riza no sabia si ya había llegado, pero eso ya no era partes de sus pensamientos por ahora, al llegar al lugar, se adentro aun mas en el jardín, era simplemente hermoso, pero se preguntaba. -_¿Como es posible que una propiedad como esta teniendo tal cantidad de personas a cargo del lugar, ninguna cuide de este jardín?-_ No dejaba de preguntarse aquello, se agacho hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo sin importar que estuviera descalza y la noche estuviera helada, ¿Habria algún motivo en especial por el que aquel lugar estuviera así?.

Abstraída ahora en esos pensamientos no sintió como la presencia de alguien había llegado hasta el lugar. La observaba desde el umbral de la puerta que daba la salida a la casa y la entrada a ese jardín, la observaba mientras la luna la iluminaba acentuando su silueta y la decoraba a ella. Vio como ella llevaba una de sus manos para arrancar la malesa de una flor y en ese momento decidió hablar. -¿Que haces aquí?- En tono autoritario y fijando seriamente su vista en ella.

Se asusto al escuchar repentinamente la voz de él, dejo la labor de intentar arrancar una malesa, no esperaba que la encontraran ahí, al parecer había cometido un error, quiso disculparse, ya sabia que no podía. Llevo la mirada a las flores tratando de excusarse mientras se levantaba del suelo. En ese momento una brisa de aire paso por el lugar revoloteando su pelo y un poco su vestido. Sintió frió.

La observo como trataba de explicarle al mirar las flores, entendió. Vio como se levanto lenta y tímida del suelo, como la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos y su vestido. Noto el frió que ella sintió y se dio cuenta de lo desabrigada que estaba, y aún más, noto que no llevaba zapatos. Entonces lo recordó, la había encontrado sin zapatos, a la nana Fleur se le paso ese detalle, él se dio cuenta en las escaleras, pero lo olvido, se rió para si de su distracción. ¿Como pudo olvidar tal detalle? o más bien ¿Qué o quién lo habrán distraido como para olvidar tal cosa?. Se acerco a ella, la miro unos segundos y como de ultima costumbre de la chica, le desvió la mirada; entonces él se saco la chaqueta que se puso cuando salio apresuradamente de la casa y la coloco sobre los hombros de ella, para después acomodar el cabello de ella sobre la chaqueta y retirarle algunos mechones desordenados del rostro de ella y decirle.

-Eres como una mariposa Elizabeth- Levantándo el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara y con esa misma mano en la mejilla de ella. -Eres silenciosa, te gustan las flores y guardas un misterio que hasta tu misma desconoces- Le acarició el rostro, No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos -Eres una mariposa azul y Yo te encontré - Con un tono cauteloso, seductor, serio y a la vez intrigante. -Pero la diferencia es que yo si puedo sentir tus aleteos- Sonriendo con una típica sonrisa de él. -Y creo que no podrás alejarte de mí... así como yo de ti- Inclinándose un poco a la altura de ella y acercando sus labios hasta unirlos con los de ella.

_**"............... Se dice que tan solo con el aleteo de una mariposa, en algún lugar del mundo puede cambiar algo que pretendia otro rumbo .............." **_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aqui esta el segundo Fic, tarde más de lo qe esperaba y de verda d lo siento u.u, es solo que me estan costando algunas cosas, porque lo tenia a la mitad y estoy en proceso del último capitulo de mi otro primer fic, ya que este es el segundo y como bien, quiero terminar de la mejor manera el otro fic _En las noches de Luna llena_.

Sin embargo aun tengo en la duda este fic.... mmmmm :/, la idea me gusta pero se prolonga un poco :P xP y me da flojera escribir tanto, ademas que todo depende de si les gusta es fic o nops asi es que por eso, aqui lo decidire ^.^

Bueno mis queridos lectores, Saludos y Que Dios los bendiga a todos! :D

Pero antes alguien me puede decir, responder o explicar, porque.... ¿Cuál es el sentido de hacerle daño a una persona que lo único que hace es quererte? u.u

Saludines!

Chau! ^.^


End file.
